The End Of It All
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Das Herr der Valar rückt auf Angband zu und Sauron weiß: Dies ist das Ende. Es ist schwer, sich das einzugestehen, doch schwerer ist es, seinen Herrn und Meister Morgoth zu sehen, wie auch er darüber in Unrast verfällt und ihr Ende nahen sieht. [The End Of It All - Sirenia]


Mayaronez blickte mit Sorge in den Westen. Er wusste, was sich dort zusammenbraute, und er wusste, dass es kein Entkommen gab. Ihr Sieg war nahezu perfekt gewesen, doch nun griffen die Valar ein letztes Mal in die Geschicke des Königreiches seines Herrn ein. Er war der Herold Mêlekorez', sein mächtigster Diener, jener, der ihm am nächsten stand, und es hätte seine Aufgabe sein müssen, solch eine Niederlage zu verhindern. Nun wusste er nicht mehr, was er tun konnte.

Verzweiflung wuchs in ihm heran, denn er wusste, was ihnen, Mêlekorez und ihm, als den erbittertsten Feinden der Valar blühen würde, wären sie erst einmal hier. Sein Herr und Meister war bereits einmal mit der Kette Angainor geschlagen gewesen, noch einmal würden die Valar ihm nicht die Gelegenheit geben seine Taten zu bereuen.

In letzter Zeit war Mêlekorez sehr zurückgezogen und schweigsam geworden. Mayaronez sah ihm an, dass auch in ihm die Verzweiflung wuchs. Zwar sagte er, dass er den Valar in offener Schlacht begegnen würde, und seine Horden waren wahrlich gewaltig, aber sein Diener hegte die leise Befürchtung, dass nicht einmal das genügen würde. Offen sprach er seine Zweifel natürlich nicht aus und ebenso war er mit aller Kraft darum bemüht, dass die Pläne seines Meisters Erfolg erzielten.

Dennoch distanzierte sich Mêlekorez zunehmend von Mayaronez, etwas, was diesem ganz und gar nicht behagte. Die plötzliche Kälte zwischen ihnen schmerzte ihm mehr, als er sich zugestehen wollte. Er war seinem Herrn und Meister vollkommen ergeben und hatte ihm stets in allen nur erdenklichen Situationen gute Dienste erwiesen. Er konnte ihn doch nicht ausgerechnet jetzt zurückweisen, wo er mehr denn je auf Mayaronez angewiesen war.

Mayaronez wusste, dass sein Herr oft stundenlang allein in seinem Thronsaal auf und ab lief. Eine innere Unruhe hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen und ließ ihn nun nicht mehr los. Er beschritt einen düsteren Weg, sein Meister, düsterer, als er es vielleicht je selbst gewollt hatte. Er war der Dunkle Herrscher des Königreiches Arda, doch es gab genügen, die ihm an Macht kaum nachstanden und ihm seine Krone streitig machen wollten, Mayaronez wusste das nur zu gut.

Und ebenso wusste er, dass er sehr begehrte, seinem Herrn ein wenig Frieden zu schenken, wenigstens für den Moment. Fast bereiteten ihm seine persönlichen Probleme mehr Sorgen als jene mit dem heranrückenden Heer der Valar.

Vielleicht hätten sie es wissen müssen, fragte sich Mayaronez in den dunklen, einsamen Stunden der Nacht ohne Mêlekorez neben sich. Vielleicht hätten sie wissen müssen, dass sie zu größenwahnsinnig gewesen waren, dass sie nach den Sternen gegriffen hatten, als sie den Arm nach dem Königreich Arda ausgestreckt hatten. Nicht, dass Mayaronez bisher auch nur einen Moment an seinem Herrn gezweifelt hätte. Doch die Zeiten hatten sich mit dem Messer der Valar an der Kehle geändert.

Meist bemerkte Mêlekorez ihn nicht, wenn er ihn heimlich beobachtete, wie er in seinem Thronsaal auf und ab lief. Sein Herr murmelte hin und wieder Dinge vor sich hin und sein Gesichtsausdruck war besorgt. Man sah ihm die Gedanken, die ihn quälten, förmlich an. Nichts anderes schien ihm mehr wichtig zu sein als das, was sich im Westen zusammenbraute und bald über sie hereinbrechen würde.

Dachte er überhaupt noch an Mayaronez und das, was zwischen ihnen war? Oder war er so gefangen in seinen Sorgen, in seiner Verzweiflung über seine plötzliche Machtlosigkeit? Mayaronez sah es ihm an: Er war innerlich zerrissen.

Schlimmer noch, als seinen Herrn so leiden und zerstört zu sehen, war zu hören, wie er manchmal leise überlegte, seinen treuesten Diener von seiner Seite zu schicken. Vielleicht bezweckte er damit, Mayaronez in Sicherheit zu wissen, denn sollte es zum Äußersten kommen, würden die Herren des Westens auch über ihn richten, und ihr Urteil über ihn würde nicht gnadenvoll ausfallen.

Es war dunkel geworden in Mayaronez' Innerem, um ihn herum, im gesamten Reich seines Herrn. Sie hatten ihren Weg gewählt und konnten nun nicht mehr davon abweichen. Es war die Dunkelheit am Ende der Welt, ihrer Welt. Sie würden untergehen, Melkor war dies anscheinend ebenso in seinem tiefsten Inneren bewusst wie, und es verzehrte ihn und zerriss seine Seele.

Egal, wie all dies hier ausgehen würde, vielleicht würde diese Dunkelheit bleiben. Nur eines war gewiss: Nichts wäre mehr, wie es einst war.


End file.
